Daughter of the Dark
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Serena Lestrange’s whole life was a secret – even to herself. But when she is sent on her first mission, the truth comes out. And her future becomes painfully clear as she falls in love… Takes place during Harry's 6th year
1. Chapter One

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Summary:** Serena Lestrange's whole life was a secret – even to herself. But when she is sent on her first mission, the truth comes out. And her future becomes painfully clear as she falls in love… (6th year)

**Chapter One**

_**"S**he could be one of the most powerful witches to ever live!" spoke the harsh voice of Bellatrix Black to her master, Lord Voldemort._

_"She should but I have a feeling that she will hinder us! Maybe even destroy us! We should rid ourselves of her while we still can!"_

_"But, my Lord, think about the blood that runs in her veins! All the darkness, the evil and the hatred which belongs to us! She is a daughter of the darkness! Your only child! The child of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Black! A Slytherin all the way!"_

_"Bella! If you so deeply believe that she could benefit our cause, then I grant you at least one more year. If at the end of this year you still feel that she could help, then I may allow her to live. If not, the child dies…" hissed Voldemort._

_"Yes, my Lord…"_

Serena Lestrange tossed and turned in her sleep. She had lately been haunted by nightmares. Most of them included the Dark Lord Voldemort, a wizard who her mother followed. Her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater, and a follower of the Dark Lord. Well, her mother by birth that was. As a matter of fact, Serena didn't really remember her mother or her father. She just remembered that they had never been there for her. Ever since Serena was about one, her parents had both been in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Only one person had ever escaped from Azkaban—Sirius Black, Bellatrix's cousin. It was only a matter of time before her mother broke out.

Serena had one photograph of Bellatrix Lestrange. It showed a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes and an evil grin plastered on her face. Serena didn't like the face of this woman who was supposed to be her mother. As a matter of fact, Serena only resembled Bellatrix in one way. Serena had the same thick black hair as her mother, but the resemblance ended there.

Serena had green eyes, a tall, slim figure and long, thin fingers. She didn't look very normal, but what was to be expected of the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange? Certainly not normality. Not that Serena minded looking odd, but it was well, strange. Most girls her age didn't look a thing like her. They were all much shorter than she was; majority had blue or brown eyes and blonde or brown hair which was straight and smaller, shorter fingers than her own. Not that Serena cared how she looked compared to the other girls. She liked being different.

"Serena Lestrange! Get your ass downstairs! Now!" came a voice while the person was banging on her door.

Serena sighed and went to her closet. She pulled out her everyday clothes, which were black flare jeans, black boots with a three-inch chunky heel, a black shirt, and a plain black work robe. Serena also slid her wand inside the sleeve of her robe. Then she ran a brush through her black hair and tied it back into a ponytail before exiting her room.

The rest of the house was as dark and depressing as her room. The main color was black, with some green and silver. It was definitely a house belonging to a dark Slytherin witch or wizard. But that wasn't a surprise seeing how it was a Death Eater's house. A Death Eater had raised Serena in her parents' absence. And she had been raised according to their wishes.

Serena went down a dark narrow stone stairwell to a black kitchen. From there, she opened a door and descended down another stone stairwell, narrower and darker than the previous one. Finally she reached the main bottom level of the house. And she saw the Death Eater in charge of her.

A rather odd looking man dressed in black robes with a hooked nose and long, greasy hair was standing in front of a cauldron, waiting for her. It was Severus Snape.

"So, what the hell are we doing today?" snapped Serena.

"Mind your tongue, Lestrange."

"Whatever. Today's lesson is?"

"It's going to be manners soon unless you start showing some respect."

"Respect? For you? That's a laugh, coming from a Death Eater. Since when is respect shown to a Death Eater or anyone else like you?"

"Today's lesson will be about occulumency," Snape said, ignoring Serena's mouth.

"Which is?" Serena asked, acting dumb.

"Don't play smart with me, Miss Lestrange. Occulumency is when someone enters your mind—"

"So it's mind-reading?"

"A mind is not a book, it is not meant to be opened and closed and read according to someone's will, Miss Lestrange. A mind is more complex than that. Or at least, most minds are…" said Snape bitterly as he glared in Serena's direction. Serena glared right back. "And I will be trying it on you, seeing if you can repel me from entering your mind."

"Not a problem."

"We'll see. I… 2… 3…!"

Snape broke through her mental barrier and into her mind. Images came at her from everywhere. Images that she didn't even know existed.

_"Let her live! She'll change this war for sure! Besides, how could it hurt? The darkness in her will definitely make her a tool to be used for our side. Plus she'll be the same age as the Potter and Longbottom brats incase need should ever arise that we need to destroy one of them," said Bellatrix._

_"She may live," came the high, cold voice that she knew as Lord Voldemort's._

_"Thank you, my Lord…"_

"_IT HAS BEGUN…_

_THE SECOND WAR HAS ARRIVED…_

_THE GREAT BATTLE OF OUR TIME…_

_TWO PEOPLE WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE WAR…_

_FOR GOOD OR EVIL CAN NOT YET BE TOLD…_

_ONE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARK…_

_THE OTHER IS THE DARK LORD'S EQUAL…_

_THINGS ARE IN MOTION WHICH CAN'T BE UNDONE…_

_IT HAS BEGUN…"_

_"This War will not end in your favor, Serena, so just give it up already!" said Bellatrix, angered._

_"She shows little to no promise for our side, Master. You should have destroyed her years ago," spoke Snape to a figure in all black._

_"I would have but Bellatrix thinks that the little brat will help us out, even if it is against her will," hissed the cold, high voice._

_"I had hoped it would be in her to work for you my Lord."_

_"But she has proven that wrong, hasn't she?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it will be against her will because I will not have my child working for the forces of good! She'll never work with Dumbledore and Potter. Not if I can help it!"_

_"Yes, sir."_

Suddenly the flow ended as Serena broke the spell's hold. She glared at Snape. Then she turned and ran from the room, heading for her bedroom.

**Author's Notes:**

Serena is one angry and confused child. If she seems to act strange, just think about who raised her. Next chapter should be up in another day or two.


	2. Chapter Two

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Two**

**S**erena hid in her room for hours before deciding to talk to Snape. She had some serious questions that she wanted answered. Questions, which had been raised by the flow of images in her head, caused by Snape. Like who Snape was talking to. And what the prophecy meant. Serena clasped her hand to her head quickly. She had been getting many head pains since her lesson with Snape. She had no clue as to why but they seemed to occur every time that she began to think hard about anything and she kept having a feeling like 'why bother worrying about things?' going through her mind.But she wanted to know. She wanted to know so badly. The need to know the answers was burning a hole inside her. But she couldn't stop it. She couldn't, wouldn't face Snape. Serena grabbed her head again as a sharp pain ran through it. Suddenly her vision began to fog as everything began to move. Then it was all black for Serena.

* * *

Hours later, Serena awoke. It was evening now and she still hadn't left her room since that morning. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was curl back up on her bed and go back to sleep. But part of her was screaming to get up and speak to Snape. So, grudgingly, Serena got up and went to go find Snape. He was sitting in the kitchen, doing nothing. Was he waiting for her? Why on earth would he do that?

"Serena, your mother is coming to see you," he said without looking at her. He sounded bored, like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"What the bloody hell? Why?" exclaimed Serena in shock.

"She wants to see you. She is out of Azkaban and has been for some time. But the Dark Lord had a mission for her to complete before he would let her come see you."

"Oh goody!" said Serena sarcastically.

"I'd lose that tone of voice if I were you."

"What tone?"

"That tone, you bitch!"

"Whatever."

"What the hell is wrong with you today! I've trained you to be so much better behaved than this! What the hell happened?"

"None of your business, so now go wash your hair, you slimy, overgrown, greasy-haired bat!"

"What did you just say?"

"I told you to buzz off, asshole!"

"That's it! Get out! Get out, get out! Now!" cried Snape, angered as he stood up, wand out and pointed at Serena.

Serena shot him a nasty look.

"I've had enough of your attitude, bitch."

"Bastard!"

Snape fired a spell at her but she ducked before it could hit her. She shot an evil smile at Snape who fired once more. Serena dodged that spell too and headed towards the stairs. Snape followed her, still firing spells at her. She raced up to her room and sealed her door with a charm. Snape fired spells repeatedly at her door. Nothing ever happened and finally he gave up and went away.

Serena removed the charm and then collapsed on her bed. Something was up and it was up to her to figure it out.

* * *

Snape was the one to come and find her. He opened her door, breaking the remainder of the charm, and entered. Serena glared at him but said nothing. Snape stepped into the depressing room and leaned up against the wall, wand out as a warning to Serena that he was not in a good mood. Not that Serena cared.

"I know that you have questions," said Snape, coldly. "Not that I care. But your mother insisted that I try to explain what I could."

"I know you saw the images. You tell me what you know," said Serena, just as coldly as she crossed her arms.

"You know that you are destined to become a great and powerful witch…"

"Like I give shit!"

"Well most of those images had to do with that destiny. One or two images were a glimpse of what might happen in the future. Everything else happened in the past."

"Snape, cut the crap!"

"What?"

"I know that you know more than that! Tell me what my mother and the Dark Lord were talking about!"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"What about it?" asked Snape with a sigh.

"Who the hell were they talking about and why was the Dark Lord going to have her killed in the first place?"

"I can not tell you…'

"God damn it all to hell! Just tell me already!" demanded Serena.

"The Dark Lord was going to kill her because he was worried about a prophecy that he had heard."

"The prophecy that I heard, right?"

"Correct. He was worried that she would stray from the path…"

"What path?"

"The path of darkness!"

"Chill out!"

"Anyways…"

"Just tell me who the hell it was!"

"The girl that they were talking about was the Dark Lord's child."

"And who the hell is that?"

"The Dark Lord's child is none other than Serena Riddle."

"The bitch has the same name as me? What the bloody hell is wrong with him! Naming her the same as me!"

"That 'bitch' is you!"

"Hell no!" cried Serena as she thought to herself. She was the Dark Lord's daughter? What the hell was going on?

Author's Notes:

Next chapter should be up on Saturday, April 30th!

Reviewers!

**FizzingWhizbee –** I'm glad you like it! Most of it is already written, so updates will be fairly frequent.


	3. Chapter Three

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Three**

**T**he next morning, Serena was awoken by the sounds of pounding on her door. It was Snape and he was yelling at her to get moving before her mother got there. Serena cursed but it was no use. She was awake and there was nothing she could do about it.

Serena yawned and stretched as she climbed out of her bed. She then went to her closet, flung the door open and pulled out what she knew would impress her mother. All black. Black boots with a three-inch chunky heel, black jeans, a black three-quarter sleeved shirt with a low cut neck and black work robes with silver clasps. Her long, straight black hair was pulled back in a single braid tied with a black hair tie. She then slipped her wand up her left sleeve and headed downstairs.

Serena blended in quite well with the black interior of the house. But she wasn't trying to blend in. She was trying to impress the mother that she never knew. But if Bellatrix worked for the Dark Lord, then she'd probably be pleased with Serena's appearance. Her face showed no expression, like she'd been taught and she'd already blocked her mind from any attacks. And her wand was not too far out of her reach in case anyone began to toss spells around.

Serena didn't have to wait very long before Snape called her into the parlor room. She entered and saw a heavily lidded woman with a smirk on her face seated in a chair. Serena tried hard to show no interest in the woman but she was curious. And she could tell that the woman was interested in her.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange had been waiting for her daughter. She had come to see her, the daughter who had been raised by Severus Snape whilst she and her husband had been in Azkaban. She rarely ever saw her daughter but was always pleased with how she acted when she saw her. Her daughter was following her dark heritage like she should. She would be perfect for the plan.

"Mum?" asked Serena.

"Yes, Serena, it's me. You don't remember me do you?"

"No, I don't," lied Serena. She wasn't going to bring her visions up quite yet if she was going to bring them up at all.

"Well that's okay. I know I haven't been around much…"

"Correction. You _never_ were around!" stormed Serena.

"That was never my choice!"

"Sure it was! I know you're lying! You could have at any time been here! You just chose not too!"

"What the hell are you trying to say Serena?"

"You are a liar and never cared shit about me!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I know about my father. I know that he wasn't Rodolphus Lestrange like you've been pretending."

"Then who was he?" asked a smug Bellatrix, leaning back, relaxing.

"The Dark Lord."

"Who told you?"

"Snape."

"That doesn't matter. You wouldn't be staying here much longer."

"What? Why not?" asked Serena, surprised. No more living with the foul creature Snape? That she liked.

"You are to return to school."

"What school? I've been kicked out of every one that I've ever attended! Not that you care!"

"Hogwarts."

Serena let out a laugh. Her attend Hogwarts? Since when would she be attended that muggle loving fool's school?

"You'll be in 6th year. Snape is arranging it all."

"Why the hell am I going there?"

"Snape will explain it all to you in time. Right now I have to leave."

"But mum!"

"I'll see you again some time soon. Much sooner than you think," said Bellatrix as she got up and walked out the door.

"God damn you!" Serena screamed at the door as it shut.

Serena then released her hand that she'd been holding tightly and the energy exploded out in a rush, breaking several things. Not that Serena cared.

Why of all schools in the god damn world did she have to go to Hogwarts? Why would her mother and Snape even want her attending it? They hated everyone there and what the school stood for. Besides, Serena had no desire to attend it.

What the hell was Serena going to do? And on top of all of that, Bellatrix had admitted that the Dark Lord was Serena's father.

Author's Notes:

Next update due on Thursday, May 5th!

Reviewers!

**Dragon Sword Master –** Glad to know that you like it!


	4. Chapter Four

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Four**

**S**erena was furious with Bellatrix. What the bloody hell did Bellatrix think she was doing, sending her to Hogwarts? Bellatrix hated Hogwarts, as did Snape. They could never stop complaining about it! Why on earth would she want to send her there? Unless Bellatrix had some thing sinister in mind. That would be the only reason.

Serena headed back up towards her room but was stopped by Snape. The slimy overgrown greasy bat had grabbed her by her wand arm and pointed his wand at her throat. And he didn't look happy.

"You are going to Hogwarts you brat! So don't even think about trying to get out of it! Cause you are going!"

"I never said I wasn't, asshole!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

"What tone?"

"That one!"

"Shut the hell up, Snape!"

"How dare you speak like that to me? How dare you!" cried Snape as he grabbed Serena by her shoulders and shook her.

"Stop it!" cried Serena as she began to lose her balance.

"How dare you!"

Snape shook her harder and Serena slipped on the edge of her robe and fell backward. Snape released her and Serena screamed. Serena fell down all the steps before landing at the bottom. She lay unmoving there, eyes closed, blood dripping from a tiny cut on her forehead.

"Good riddance!" cried Snape as he swooped away to his dungeon.

Serena felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt so heavy. And Serena was sooo tired. Maybe opening her eyes wasn't such a good idea. Sleep sounded really good, yes sleep. Sleep was good…

* * *

"Serena… Wake up…" called a voice.

"Go away Snape! You slimy piece of shit!" yelled Serena, ticked off.

"Serena…" called the voice again, soft and reasuring.

"Go away!"

"Serena Lestrange!" the voice exclaimed, without showing angry.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Serena, I wish to speak to you."

"And who the hell are you?" asked Serena.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Serena, you were hurt. We found you at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Snape was the one who told us."

"Snape's a bloody asshole."

"Serena, what happened to you?"

"Like you really care?"

"What?" asked Dumbledore, shocked.

"You don't give a damn about us purebloods. Everyone knows that all you care about are the mudbloods and the blood traitors," Serena said, disgusted.

"Who told you that?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"I do care Serena."

"Go to hell and leave me alone!"

"Serena! What's wrong with you!" Dumbledore asked, concerned by Serena's behavior.

"I'm the daughter of two people who because of your Order are in prison. You could care less about me and the others like me. So just get the hell away from me."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!"

"You are now at Hogwarts, Miss Lestrange. So…"

"Why the hell am I here?"

"For your safety. Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from prison along with several others."

"And that means what?"

"She escaped a while back but only recently has Snape brought you to my attention. And after your fall, it seems like a good idea to keep you here."

"I didn't bloody fall down!" cried Serena.

"Something made you slip without a reason. Snape believes that it was magic."

"Snape's a slimy bastard."

"Watch your mouth Serena."

"Why the hell should I?"

"You never know who might be listening."

"And I care why?" Serena asked sarcasticly.

"I never said you had to care but, even the walls have ears."

"Ha ha, very funny. Besides, Snape was the reason for my fall. He was pissed at me and caught me on the stairs. He shook me and I slipped and fell down. That's all that I remember."

"You need protection Serena. Your life is in danger."

"Why the hell would it be in danger?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is serving Voldemort and he is certain that you are a traitor. And he wants you taken care of."

"Why the hell does he think that?"

"A prophecy foretold of two who would bring forth the fall of Voldemort. One is the daughter of the dark, which is believed to be you. And other is already being hunted by Voldemort."

"What makes you think that I'm the daughter of the dark?"

"You are the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord Voldemort. You know this. And that would make you the daughter of the dark."

"How did you know?" Serena asked, surprised and worried at the same time.

"Snape told me."

"He's a…" Serena began to say.

"Serena," Dumbledore cut her off with a warning tone.

Serena scowled at him but closed her mouth.

"Anyways, your name is not Serena Lestrange. It is Serena Black Riddle."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Your name?"

"Duh, asshole!"

"It's not a joke. And by the way, welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a smile as he got up and left the hospital wing where Serena was currently staying.

"God damn it all to hell!" cursed Serena once Dumbledore was out of earshot.

Author's Notes:

Next update due Tuesday, May 10th!

Reviewers!

**DragonSwordMaster** - Glad that you think the story is interesting! Harry will be showing up soon and so will the romance!


	5. Chapter Five

**Daughter of Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Five**

Serena was understandably pissed off. She didn't want to be at Hogwarts but she didn't want to be living with Snape either. But what choice did she have? It was Snape's fault that she was there in the first place. Foul, lying, slimy, greasy-haired, overgrown bat-like creature that he was! God damn him to hell for getting her stuck there! Him and her scheming mother. It was her idea to send her here in the first place for whatever stupid reason she had!

And Dumbledore believed that she was in danger! Damn, if someone was in danger it would be him and all the other muggle-loving fools! Serena _was_ danger!

Daughter of the dark, indeed she was…

* * *

September came and the castle was suddenly over run with people. Muggleborns, half bloods and a precious few pure bloods. Serena didn't want anything to do with any of them. But who would? They knew nothing about anything, all of them. Besides, even those who claimed to be tight with the dark side had no clue what the dark side was. So how could Serena talk to any of them? And who would want to talk with Voldemort's daughter anyways?

Not that Serena went by her full name. As soon as she had found out that Dumbledore knew her name, she had dropped the Riddle and stuck with Serena Black. But the name Black didn't have the same impression as it used to. And that was all because of the blood traitor, Sirius Black.

* * *

Soon after everyone arrived, it was time for the sorting. Serena was to be sorted along with the first years. She would have preferred being sorted earlier but Dumbledore simply refused to let her. So she had to wait.

And wait. Serena was the last person on the list, due to be sorted after all the first years were done. Luckily, everyone was half-asleep by then and could have cared less about the black haired girl that was clearly older than the first years. Finally it was Serena's turn.

"Serena Black!" called Professor McGonagall and everyone suddenly perked up at the mention of the word 'Black'.

Serena strode up to the stool and sat down while Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. Instantly, she heard a voice in her ear.

"I see the Slytherin in you already… It is strong, very strong, but I sense something else, something stronger…" whispered the hat.

"And what the hell might that be?" replied Serena

"That is for you to find out, Miss Riddle…"

"What?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat out to the hall.

Serena almost collapsed when she heard the hat call out Gryffindor. There was no way possible that she could be a Gryffindor! That was utterly ridiculous! And everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at her in shock. Serena swore and angrily walked over to the table and sat down in the only available seat. And it was next to the last people in the world that Serena wanted to be around. The trio.

* * *

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley could all feel the evil coming from Serena. And when the sorting hat called out Gryffindor, they were all shocked. They had all been sure she'd end up being a Slytherin. But she hadn't. How was that possible?

"Harry?" asked Hermione when she saw Harry grab his scar as Serena Black sat down next to them.

"What?" he snapped back, in a mood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Sorry for asking," muttered Hermione as she turned to face the new girl. She put a smile on her face and spoke to her. "Hello, my name is…"

"Mudblood," was all that Serena said, showing that she knew who Hermione was.

"What the bloody hell did you just call her that for?" asked Ron, angrily jumping to Hermione's defense.

"Blood traitor!" she said to Ron, shooting him a death glare.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to look at Serena. She had just insulted two of the most well known people in all of Hogwarts and also their own House mates. And she didn't seem to care what she had just said. And then, she got up and walked out, leaving the table and the Great Hall behind.

* * *

Serena wasn't about to be caught dead around the Gryffindors. So she just got up and left. And as soon as she walked out of the Hall, an owl dropped a letter at her feet. Serena bent down and picked it up, staring at it a moment before she opened it. Inside was a letter from Bellatrix. 

My Dearest Daughter Serena,

The Dark Lord wishes that you be-friend Potter and his friends. I understand that this might be hard for you so make them believe that you have changed sides. I don't care how you do it, but it needs to be done. By the end of the school year, you will deliver Potter and his friends to our hands. We need to destroy them and we need your help to do so.

Then, my daughter, you shall join us in defeating them. Hopefully once we rid the world of them, the Order will fail. Without Potter, they stand no chance against us. The Dark Lord shall then reign and you will join me at his side. Do not disappoint me, Serena. More orders will follow.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Serena sneered after she finished the letter. Then she blew it up with her wand.

"Of course I will not disappoint you, _mother_," said Serena, an evil smile upon her face.

Author's Notes:

Serena isn't really as evil as she seems, it's just the influence of Snape. And today is a double post!

Reviewers!

**the great and almighty po –** I'm glad you like it and yes, Serena will end up with Harry soon!


	6. Chapter Six

****

Daughter of the Dark

Disclaimer: I only own Serena and the plot!

****

Chapter Six

**S**erena couldn't believe the nerve of Bellatrix Lestrange! Telling her what to do? Since when did Serena listen to her? And Serena befriending Potter and his gang was about as likely as Snape washing his hair. Never in a million years would she get along with the trio! Serena wasn't a goody-goody Gryffindor like they were. She was a black hearted Slytherin.

Or was she?

The sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor. She was the first of her family in many years to be placed in Gryffindor. Had the sorting hat seen something in her? Something _good_? Just the thought made Serena feel nauseous.

But she was Bellatrix's daughter and she had to follow her mother's orders. No matter how much she disagreed with the orders she still had to follow them. She would just have to act like she was their friend and convince them that she was afraid of Bellatrix and Snape. It would be hard but she could do it. She was used to faking different things and was quite a good actress. And hopefully the trio was too stupid to see through her disguise.

* * *

Serena entered the Gryffindor common room and spotted the trio sitting by the fire. So Serena snuck past them and went up to dormitories. As she sat on her bed she got an idea. She had to tell Snape about it. So she snuck back out of Gryffindor Tower and head down to the main level. Once on the first floor, she headed down to the dungeons. Snape would be down there for sure by now.

She entered his classroom and he turned to see her. A nasty, pissed off look came across his face and he glided over to her, wand out and pointed at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Huh?" he said.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" replied Serena, confused.

"Sure you don't!" Snape sneered.

"I really don't know! Honest!"

"Since when are you honest, you little bitch!" cried Snape, firing a spell at her. Serena ducked it and pulled her wand.

"I only wanted to talk to you!"

"Sure you did!" he said, preparing to fire another spell at her.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong! You obviously didn't think that I would find out that you were faking it all these years! I told the Dark Lord time after time to do away with you! Did he listen? NO! He listened to that bitch Bellatrix!"

"Well in case someone forgot to tell the _traitor_ the plan," Serena spat at Snape. "I'm supposed to be freaking friends with the freaking goody-goody trio!"

"Shut your bloody trap!" cried Snape flinging another curse at her, knocking her to the ground.

Serena fell onto some broken glass, slicing her hands and knees and causing a few cuts on her face. She reached for her dropped wand but she wasn't fast enough. Snape cried, "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew to his side.

Serena froze, and was for the first time in her life really scared and defenseless. Snape had a smile that looked like a snarl plastered on his face. He raised his wand and flung a curse that send her slamming into the wall behind her. She fell back onto the floor, face first. She bit her lip causing it to bleed. She would not scream. She would not give him that satisfaction. Snape threw another curse at her and another, each one worse than the previous one.

Finally Serena remembered that she had hidden a dagger in her sleeve. She pulled it and flung it at Snape, slicing his face. Snape howled in pain and clutched his face, dropping her wand on the floor. Serena willed her wand to come to her and it did.

"Come back here you bitch! I'm not finished with you yet!" called Snape as Serena ran stumbling from the dungeons. And she didn't stop running until she reached Gryffindor Tower. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and fell into the common room. She collapsed on the floor and everyone looked up when they heard her hit the floor.

* * *

The following day, Serena awoke in the hospital wing to see the trio sitting in chairs around her bed. She blinked several times and then tried to sit up then feeling all the pain she couldn't and stopped trying.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us…" said Harry.

"About?"

"About why you came stumbling into the common room looking like you were in a fight and then collapsing on the floor," said Hermione.

"Oh I did get into a fight…"

"Really?" asked Ron, interested.

"Really."

"Did someone attack you?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yeah."

"Was it a student?"

"No."

"A teacher!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked.

"Well I guess you could call him a teacher if you really wanted too…"

"Who was it?" asked Harry having a sneaking suspicion that he knew already who it was and she confirmed it.

"Snape attacked me."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hermione questioned Serena.

"He raised me and thought that I had turned traitor and attacked me because of it. He took my wand and fired spells at me. I don't know what they were but they were terrible and each one was worse than the last. Finally I remembered that I had a hidden dagger and threw it at him, causing him to drop my wand. My wand flew back into my hand and I ran. I never stopped running…"

"Then you came to the Tower and fell through the portrait hole..." added Harry quietly.

"Yeah."

"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" cried Hermione. "He needs to know!"

"No!" protested Serena. "If you tell him than Snape will know that it was me and he'll come after me!"

"No he wouldn't. He'd have to get through us first…" said Harry.

Serena gulped. She didn't know these three very well but already they were prepared to protect her from Snape. She shouldn't need protection but the fight that she had with Snape had proven her wrong. It was only a matter of time before her life was in serious danger and then she would need all the help that she could get...

Author's Notes:

Serena changed from being evil into being who she truly was as soon as Snape attacked her. She realized that it was time to stop living a lie. Next update due on Saturday, May 14th!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot.

**Chapter Seven**

**S**nape was thoroughly pissed. Serena had turned traitor on them and still had escaped. He had injured her but she had still outwitted him. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with her. Maybe he would finally allow Snape the pleasure of killing that bitch. Maybe…

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange sat beside the Dark Lord. They were awaiting the arrival of Snape. He had said that there was an emergency and that he needed to see them both. It supposedly had something to do with Serena.

Snape entered, his black robes billowing out behind him. He was late, not that it was his fault. Dumbledore had stopped him before he could leave and the old wizard had caused him to be late. Dumbledore was another person that Snape wanted to kill. The meddling wizard was just about as much trouble as the traitorous bitch that he was supposed to keep an eye on.

"Why did you call a meeting?" asked the Dark Lord, his high, cold voice filling the room as soon as he saw Snape.

"I called a meeting because your daughter has turned against us! She has reject the darkness that flows in her veins and has turned to the light of good!" answered Snape.

"What? That is impossible!" cried Bellatrix, outraged as she rose from her seat.

"Close your mouth, Bella, and sit back down," ordered the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix, closed her mouth and sat back down in her seat. She didn't wish to anger the Dark Lord, despite what she wanted to say. She wanted to defend her daughter, but that could show weakness and she had already defended the girl many times. Let Snape speak and finish what he wanted to say and then she could chose her words carefully.

"Serena has become one of the goody goody Gryffindors! She was sorted into Gryffindor! And she has already befriended Potter and his gang!"

"A Gryffindor? How is that possible?" asked the Dark Lord, intrigued.

"It's not possible unless the sorting hat saw something in her that was good, which could have only happened if she was a traitor!"

"Her orders were to make friends with Potter, so that we can draw him in and kill him, but being a Gryffindor is unacceptable. She will have to be killed too."

"My lord, can we change the plan? How about in October, she delivers Potter and the others to our hands? And when she delivers them, we kill them all?" suggested Bellatrix.

"What a lovely idea, Bella. Snape, you heard the plan and reported your findings, now get out!" said the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my lord," said Snape, bowing and kissing the hems of the Dark Lord's robes, before exiting.

Snape had gotten the Dark Lord to order Serena killed with the others and the plan had changed. Now all he could do was wait and make life hell for Serena the traitor until he was allowed to kill Serena. What an honor that would be to kill the brat. An honor that he readily deserved after raising her for all that time.

And it was an honor that he would make sure to get.

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted. It's been lying around, but I've just been busy. Chapter eight should be soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot

**Chapter Eight**

**T**he next day, everyone was talking about Serena. Everyone in the whole school had heard that she had been in a fight by the time that she and the others went to breakfast. Everyone in the Great Hall, except the teachers, were staring at Serena, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Serena couldn't believe how fast everyone had found out.She sat down at the table between Harry and Ron. Not long after they all sat down, the mail came. Hermione got a _Daily Prophet _and paid the owl that brought it. As Hermione read her paper, McGonagall passed out schedules to all the Gryffindors. Ron was the first of the friends to get one. He groaned as he read it. When the others got their schedules, they all groaned except for Ginny who was in 5th year and had a different schedule than the 6th years.

"I don't believe it! We have double Potions, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and double Transfiguration all in the same day!" said Ron, disgusted.

"Figures. I just _have_ to have Snape's class on my first day. Damn it!" said Serena, pissed off.

"Well at least you don't have Divination!" said Ron. "I can't stand that Trelawney woman! She's such a fraud!"

"At least I had enough sense to give it up early on!" said Hermione.

"You guys do realize that we have a new professor today don't you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we've noticed," said Harry.

"That ought to be interesting," said Hermione.

"More like boring as hell," said Ron.

"Well, we won't know that until after we have Defense now will we?" said Harry. "We don't even know who the teacher is."

"Harry's right," agreed Serena.

"Yeah, he is," said Ron.

"Well, we'd better hurry and get to Potions," said Hermione as she finished eating and got up to return to Gryffindor tower. "Anyone else coming with me?"

"I will," said Serena as she got up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. "I'll see you all later."

Serena was relieved to be out of the Great Hall and away from the stares and whispers of all the other students. She didn't like being the center of attention—she never had and never would. She was quite used to being alone, so becoming friends with the trio had been very hard. She kind of missed her old life but not too much. She especially did not miss hanging around Snape or anyone else that had been sent to watch her. She just missed being alone a lot, for that was what she was used to. And it is hard to break your old habits, as she was just starting to learn. Old habits really do die hard.

* * *

Snape was extra mean that day for some reason. The minute the four of them walked into class, he split them up. Hermione was stuck with Neville Longbottom, Ron with some bloke named Crabbe, Harry with another bloke named Goyle, and Serena was stuck with Malfoy. Snape then began telling them about their miserable O.W.L.S. and reminding them that N.E.W.T.S. would be coming up next year before they finally got down to the potion making. 16 years of living with Snape had made Serena an excellent potion maker. But Snape was going to be very hard on her and she knew it.

The studentswere making a N.E.W.T. level potion, which was a very difficult and fiddly potion even for Serena. And the trouble that Serena incurred whilst brewing the potion was escalated by the presence of one Draco Malfoy. From the moment that she sat down, he had been annoying her. She was doing all that she could to keep herself from reaching for her wand and cursing him into tiny pieces or even beating the shit out of him muggle-style.

"So are you really friends with the bloody trio or is it all an act?" Malfoy asked.

"So did your parents drop you on the head a lot when you were little or were you just born stupid?" Serena retorted.

"Oh, harsh words from such a pretty face. Is there anything I can do to change that?" Malfoy said, sincerely.

"Yeah, get out of my face you damn ferret!" Serena snapped at him.

"Why, that's the first time that someone outside of the trio has called me a ferret. Why is that?"

"For your info, I heard all about your masquerade as a bouncing white ferret in fourth year. News travels fast."

"Probably from Weasley no doubt."

"Don't you dare talk about my friends behind their backs and in front of me."

"Why not?" asked Malfoy with a shrug.

"Because they are people and they have feelings just as much as anyone else. And they are my friends and no one speaks ill of my friends and gets away with it. So I'd watch what comes out of your mouth, ferret, or you might find yourself regretting it very much later on."

"Why you little—"

"Less talking over here, Malfoy and Black and more working," spat Snape as he swept past. He wore a look of pure malice and shot it at Serena. And at the word 'Black' he spat it out like it was a foul and dirty name. His face still had a mark from her dagger and was bandaged.

"Sorry… Snape," Serena spat back at him, smirking.

"Detention, Miss Black."

"Whatever." She waved him off and went back to work on the potion and glaring at Malfoy. She rolled her eyes every time Snape passed and shot evil glances at him. Malfoy remained quiet for the rest of the class and then when it came time to hand their potion in, he handled it. But as she was cleaning the cauldron, Malfoy dropped their potion and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor. Malfoy shot Serena the traditional Malfoy smirk as she glared at him and cursed under her breath.

"I believe that counts as a zero for you Miss Black and another detention," said Snape.

Serena cursed out loud. Snape turned back around to face her, as did half the class. As if two detentions weren't enough, Snape then added a third. She was shocked. What had gotten into Snape? Sure, he was to pretend that he didn't know her and that she was another Gryffindor but that still gave him no call to be as mean to her as he usually was to Harry. Was he under orders from her mother?

When class ended, she stormed away from the dungeons. She hadn't even been there a whole day and she already had three detentions and they were all from one teacher in one class. Damn Snape. She ran along to the Great Hall to eat lunch, beating all of her friends. All of them except for Harry, who was waiting for her.

Sitting down next to him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for lunch but I also came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Why did Snape get so steamed at you during Potions?"

"What do you care? He wasn't bothering you for once!" Serena snapped, still pissed off at Snape.

"Well, I care because I am your friend – or at least I want to be your friend," said Harry, a little shocked at her open hostility.

"People like me don't have friends."

"Says who?" challenged Harry.

"Everyone. Purebloods don't have friends – let alone the person who their family is trying to kill."

"So you are worried then?" Harry said, understanding.

"Excuse me?"

"You're worried about becoming friends with me because of Voldemort."

"I—" Serena began but stopped speaking as Hermione and Ron joined them. She couldn't tell Harry in front of his friends.

The truth was that Serena felt weird. She felt like she might actually be in love with Harry Potter. But wouldn't that have to be completely unheard of? The daughter of the two most evil people alive falling in love with the son of two of the most openly good people? That would be completely against everything that she had been taught. Purebloods weren't supposed to fall in love with half-bloods. It was unheard of, not too mention that her parents wanted him dead. More importantly, it was forbidden. And if they did fall in love, than no one could ever find out. No one except for their closest friends. If her parents ever found out, they would not hesitate to kill both her and Harry. She would have to be very careful if she really was in love.

Author's Notes:

And so, the first major hint at romance is here and more Harry! Chapter nine is coming soon! There will only be fifteen chapters in the story and then I will write a sequel. So this story should be ending by early June and then I'll take a short break before posting the sequel.

Reviewers!

**TGAAP PO** - Sorry that there wasn't any Harry & Serena in the last chapter. I'm glad you are still alive though.


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Daughter Of The Dark

Disclaimer: I only own Serena and the plot!

****

Chapter Nine

Soon lunch was over and the trio and Serena were headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were the first people in the room and all sat together near the front of the room. Harry sat next to Ron, who sat next to Hermione, who sat beside Serena. Harry and Ron took a little nap as Hermione re-read the textbook. Serena also fell asleep, falling into a dream.

__

Voldemort and Bellatrix were standing in front of Serena, the trio and Ginny with their wands pointed at them. Death eaters stood behind them.

"How dare you turn traitor!" Bellatrix roared at Serena.

"It's not like you cared about me in slightest!" Serena yelled back.

"Why you little bitch!" Bellatrix screamed, and she started to say the killing curse, but was stopped by Voldemort's voice.

"That's enough Bella!" came the high cold voice. "She'll get what's coming to her soon enough."

Serena gulped and froze, afraid of what he meant.

"Serena!" hissed Hermione, shaking Serena awake. "It's Lupin!"

"What?" asked Serena, confused.

"What she's trying to tell you is that Lupin is our teacher this year!" said Harry, excited. "He was best teacher we ever had!"

The professor called Lupin was walking over to where they were sitting. They were still all alone and Ron was snoring. Lupin had a few scars on his face and looked very tired and old. His robes were faded and patched. He had an enormous smile on his face and Harry stood up and hugged him.

"Harry! Hermione! Good to see you again!" Lupin said, cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were teaching this year?" demanded Harry.

"I didn't know until last minute!" Lupin said, ruffling Harry's hair. "Otherwise I would have warned you to change classes!"

"Professor, if you don't mind my asking, what class would we have changed to?" asked Hermione, seriously.

"I was only kidding, Hermione."

"Oh," said Hermione, surprised that Lupin would joke about something as serious as classes.

"So who is your friend?" Lupin asked, noticing Serena for the first time.

"Oh, this is Serena," Harry said, introducing Serena.

"Serena…?" Lupin said reaching his hand out to shake Serena's.

"Black, Serena Black," Serena replied, shaking Lupin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Black. What brings you to Hogwarts so late?"

"Oh, nothing major, it was just my parents."

"I see. Did you have a tutor?"

"Oh yes, he is a professor here at Hogwarts. He's taught me for many years. Longer than I prefer to remember."

"Who was it?"

"The one and only slimeball known as Snape," said Serena, disgust apparent in her voice.

Lupin nodded his head, understanding all too well. "Were you related to Sirius Black, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind. And yes, I was related to him."

"You're not his daughter, right?" Lupin asked, wondering if his best friend had kept her secret from him.

"Oh no! He's my mother's cousin."

"Your mother was a Black?"

"Unfortunately."

"Are your parents working for the Order?"

"Lupin, do you really—?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just merrily curious," Lupin said, facing a worried Harry.

"Well, I'll just save you the trouble of beating around the bush. My parents are none other than Bellatrix Black and Voldemort! Happy now?" Serena cried, exploding and racing from the classroom.

Lupin looked from Harry to Hermione. "Did you know?" he finally asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we knew. But she's nothing like her parents! She's good!" Harry said, defending Serena.

"Harry, she's a daughter of the dark! Her parents want you dead! How can you be sure that she's not a spy! I thought you had more sense than this!"

"She's not a spy! Snape attacked her! He almost killed her!"

"Still, Harry, stay away from her!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry said, angered as he grabbed his backpack also left the room.

Serena ran and ran until she could run no more. She didn't know where she was headed, but it didn't matter to her as long as she got far away from Lupin. And suddenly it did matter, when Serena ran into none other than Draco Malfoy, who grabbed her arm. She was caught, like a fly trapped in a spider's web.

****

Author's Notes:

There is a Harry-Serena scene in the next chapter, so don't worry!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Ten**

**"L**et go of me!" Serena cried, fighting against his grip.

"Give me one good reason," he hissed in her ear.

Serena spat at him and reached for her wand, only to remember that she'd left it in Lupin's classroom. Malfoy tightened his grip, digging his nails into the skin of her arm. Serena bit her lip in pain and tried to pry his fingers off.

"What's a matter, Black? Afraid of hanging out with your own kind?" Malfoy taunted her.

"No, just slimeballs!" was her venom laced reply.

"Oh, that hurt so much!" mocked Malfoy, pretending to be wounded and then he spun her around to face him.

Serena glared at him and he smiled a cruel, cold smile that chilled Serena to the bone. She could feel the evil and lust for power coming from the blonde young man. She was worried. She didn't have a wand and she had lost all feeling in her right arm. And now he had grabbed her left arm. She was trapped.

"Why do you hate me so much? You are a pureblood too, you know. And of a Slytherin line, too. Why can't you embrace the darkness that lies dormant within you?"

"I hate you because I have renounced the dark side and because I can't stand you! Your very presence makes me sick!" Serena shouted and she was becoming nauseous.

"I can—and I will make you change your mind. You can count on that," he said, pushing her against a wall.

"Let go of me! I demand that you let go!" Serena yelled and fought against his grip.

His mouth was closing in on hers and she was running out of options. When he was close, she bit his nose and he howled in pain. He released her left arm and she kneed him where it hurts. Malfoy collapsed to the ground, groaning and Serena fled once more, only this time it was more important.

She kept looking behind her and soon crashed into someone else. She screamed on impact and quickly turned to run the other way, afraid that it was Malfoy. A warm hand gently closed on her wrist and she turned to face the person.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"He—he attacked me!" she cried, eyes wide in terror and she kept looking behind her.

"Snape? He attacked you again?"

"No, no, not Snape. It was Malfoy!"

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did!" Harry cried, whipping out his wand.

"He grabbed me. His intentions weren't good. I managed to escape, but he, he…" she said, beginning to sob as feeling returned to her arms.

"What did he do?" Harry asked softly.

Serena rolled up one of her sleeves and Harry could see the marks that Malfoy had left on her arm. She was sobbing loudly now and Harry lightly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Serena was shaking and he tried to calm her down, speaking softly and calmly. And soon as Serena began to calm down, a pissed off Malfoy appeared, wand out.

"Damn bitch! I'm going to kill you!" he cursed, pointing his wand at Serena, who froze.

"Then you'll have to go through me first," Harry said, his wand pointed at Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered, "So that's why she didn't want anything to do with me! She already had you, Potter!"

"You leave her alone!"

"So the bitch can't even defend herself, huh? You have to save her, Potter, the Hero of the Wizarding World. Pathetic…"

"Get lost, Malfoy."

"Or what? You'll hex me?"

"No, I will!" Serena yelled and flung a powerful curse at Malfoy, using wandless magic and her fury.

Malfoy flew into a wall and then slumped forward onto the ground. He didn't move, so Harry and Serena figured he must have hit his head. But Serena didn't get much of a chance to wonder because she blacked out. Harry caught her before she hit the ground and picked her slender body up and carried her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Serena awoke later that same day, exhausted. She blinked several times, trying to clear her cloudy and moving vision. When her vision cleared, she saw Harry sitting beside her, his face full of worry. She tried to sit up, but every muscle in her body ached and she moaned. Harry hopped out of his seat and was at her side in an instant, helping her lay back down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out after cursing Malfoy. That was some powerful magic! I've never seen anyone do that kind of wandless magic before!" Harry said, amazed and concerned at the same time.

"I've been doing wandless magic forever but it's still very draining. Oh, how I ache!"

"It's from your encounter with Malfoy and the spell I guess. Or at least that's what Madam Pomfrey thinks."

"She's right," Serena said softly as everything began to spin again.

"Serena! Serena! Stay with me, Serena!" Harry called franticly as Serena came close to passing out again.

"Harry…?" she asked softly, coming back from the edge of the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me today. I-I-I…"

"It's okay, you've been through a lot lately."

"Harry, I love you."

"Really? Because I love you too."

Serena smiled and leaned forward just enough to give Harry a kiss. They both smiled and Harry helped Serena sit up and she clung to him for support. He kissed her back and they were interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Hermione. Both Harry and Serena blushed at being seen by Harry's best friends.

"Well it's about time you got a girl, mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked Serena, ignoring Harry and Ron.

"Better. I'm still tired and achy and I almost passed out again."

"That's excellent, seeing as the magic you preformed could have killed you! Where did you learn such powerful magic?"

"Snape, unfortunately," said Serena, making a nasty face.

"Amazing. You'll have to teach us how to do it sometime. Well those two gits probably can't do anything near as powerful, but it'd still be interesting to learn!"

"I wouldn't mind teaching you all when I'm better."

"And the DA! They should learn too!"

"The DA?" Serena asked, confused.

"Dumbledore's Army, it's a defense group that Harry and I formed last year. We could definitely use your help!"

"No problem, as long as Harry doesn't feel like I'm stepping on his toes."

"He'll be fine with it! Anyways, we'd better get going, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Hermione, Ron," Serena said as Hermione dragged Ron away and they left the hospital wing.

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone is happy with the first Harry-Serena scene!

Reviewers!

**the great and almighty po** - It's good to know that you are alive! I'll keep updating, so don't worry!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Eleven**

**"W**hen can I leave?" Serena asked Madam Pomfrey two days later when the hospital wing nurse was checking up on her.

"Soon," was the woman's reply.

"I'm really sick of being here. I promise that I'd rest…" Serena pleaded.

With a sigh, Madam Pomfrey said, "This evening, if you don't pass out again or get the slightest bit dizzy."

"Thank you, so much!" Serena cried joyfully.

Madam Pomfrey walked away to tend to her other patients. As Serena was setting back under the covers, Harry entered the hospital wing. Serena's face lit up and she smiled at him. Harry smiled back and cam straight to her side. Serena wrapped her arms around him and their lips met in a soft kiss. Serena then slid over and Harry sat on the bed with her.

"How's the evil Snape?" Serena asked, remembering that Harry had double potions earlier.

"Terrible. But what else to be expected? He's furious that you've been in the hospital wing all this time."

"He'll just have to get over it then," Serena said, giving Harry another kiss.

"So when are you coming back to the tower?"

"This evening, as long as I'm okay."

"That's good, because Madam Pomfrey hasn't been nice about letting me in. She really wants me out of here. And I wonder why…"

"That would be my fault," Serena giggled.

"Yes it would be your fault."

"But you love me anyways, right?"

"Of course I do. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"No matter who my parents are and what they have done? No matter that I was on the same side as them?" Serena asked, unsure.

"Serena, I can not blame you for what they have done and who they are. And you have renounced the dark side. None of it matters except for the fact that I love you and you love me."

"What happens if they find out?"

"They will not find out. I swear."

"Harry, they would kill you and then kill me. I would not be surprised if they already knew. I'm afraid of what they are planning."

"Serena, what have you been hiding?" Harry asked, knowing that she had something bothering her.

"Nothing!"

"Serena, please tell me what is bothering you."

"I'll tell you later," Serena said, looking down and away from Harry.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. There is just too many people here for me to tell you now."

"That's fine. I just don't want to see you upset," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class. Lunch is over."

"Oh," Serena said, feeling depressed as she gave a half-smile and watched Harry walk away.

Serena laid back and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to come to her. And soon after falling asleep, she came across an unsettling dream.

"Blood traitor, you will pay," Voldemort hissed and snapped his fingers.

Serena's eyes took on a red glow and she pulled a dagger from her robe. She walked over to Harry, who stared at her in shock.

"So this is who you truly are. I should have known…" he spat in disgust.

Serena wanted to speak, but she couldn't. Voldemort was in control and she could only watch in horror. She raised her hand, dagger catching the light and stabbed Harry in the chest. He gasped in pain and fell down to the ground. Voldemort's hold broke and Serena dropped the dagger and cried out. She fell to her knees, sobbing as she knelt beside a dying Harry.

"Forgive me," Serena cried. "If I hadn't…"

"I still love you…" Harry said.

"Please, don't go. Fight it! Goddamn it, Harry, fight it!" she cried as Harry closed his emerald green eyes.

Rising, she glared at Voldemort and Bellatrix. Anger showed on her face and she raised her hand in a spell casting gesture and a jet of green light flew forward, striking Bellatrix. Bellatrix's eyes were wide in horror as she hit the ground dead. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and pointed his wand at his daughter.

"Kill me, I don't care anymore. You took away my reason for living so go ahead and kill me," Serena challenged.

Voldemort smiled and a jet of green light flew her way.

Serena jumped up. Panting, she looked around and noticed the hospital wing. She looked towards the windows and it was dark. Night had fallen. Her eyes searched for someone that she knew and her eyes fell upon a sleeping Harry. His glasses were askew and he was resting his head on the edge of her bed. His right hand was holding her left hand and she smiled. But her smile fell when she remembered her dream and when Madam Pomfrey arrived.

Madam Pomfrey glanced disapprovingly at Harry and said, "You are free to go, Miss Black. But remember to rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena said, rolling her eyes as Madam Pomfrey walked away.

Gently, Serena shook Harry awake. He blinked several times and muttered something that sounded like a threat against Ron. But when his eyes adjusted, he saw Serena and his anger flew away.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"More than ready," she said with a smile and gave him a kiss.

Harry helped Serena get out of bed and put her shoes on. Then they slowly headed back to Gryffindor Tower and the common room. And each step brought them closer to Serena's confession. But Serena didn't mind. She wasn't going to follow her mission anymore. She was the servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort and her mother no longer.

She was no longer the daughter of the dark.

Author's Notes:

In the next chapter, Serena tells Harry about her mission and then she returns to classes and has the first of her three detentions with Snape.

Reviewers!

**TGAA PO** - Romance is not something I'm good at, so I'm sorry if it seems too soon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Twelve**

**B**y the time Serena and Harry made it to Gryffindor Tower, only Hermione and Ron were in the common room. It was late and everyone else had already gone to bed. Hermione nudged a sleeping Ron and she got up to leave. Ron reluctantly got off the couch and went to follow Hermione.

"Don't leave," Serena said softly. "You should hear this too."

Hermione and Ron nodded and climbed back on the couch. Harry and Serena sat down on another couch, opposite Hermione and Ron. Once everyone seemed settled, Serena began her story.

"The real reason that I am here at Hogwarts is because I was sent here on a mission by none other than Lord Voldemort and his servant Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?" the trio remarked in surprise.

"Bellatrix visited me with a mission shortly before I took a little tumble down a flight of stairs. She told me that for this mission to succeed, I would need to attend Hogwarts in the fall."

"Did she tell you what the mission was?" Harry asked.

"She didn't tell me the complete mission until after the welcoming feast. She sent me a letter with the details via owl. She told me that I was to befriend the three of you somehow and then later betray you to her and Voldemort."

"So you were sent here to kill us?" Ron asked, shocked at the revelation.

"No, I was sent here to bring you to Voldemort's hands so _he_ could kill you," Serena corrected.

"Like that's so much better," Ron mumbled.

"So what changed your mission?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I never was as evil as everyone thought I was and when Snape attacked me, I realized that I couldn't keep playing both sides. And once I got to know you, and I fell in love with Harry, and I knew then that I could never betray you to Voldemort."

"But, he'll kill you, won't he?" Harry asked solemnly.

"I don't care if he kills me. He can kill me if that's what he wishes. No matter what, I won't betray you. I swear."

"What are you going to do then?" Hermione asked, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort pressured Serena into revealing them.

"When the time comes, I will betray him to the Order. He wants me to betray you, so I'll turn the tables on him."

* * *

The following day, Serena had her first of three detentions with Snape. First thing in the morning, she had received confirmation that she would have her detention that evening. Following a long day of classes, the last thing she wanted to do was see Snape. But she had to go to her detention. So Harry walked with her to the dungeons. They stopped in front of the door and Serena sighed.

"I guess this is it," she whispered.

"I guess so," Harry whispered back and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met and they shared a nice kiss before Serena stepped away. "I'd better go," she whispered with a smile.

Harry smiled back and whispered, "Good luck."

Serena opened the door and watched Harry walk away before entering. With a sigh, she entered the dungeon classroom. The smile on her face faded as soon as she saw a figure robed in black. The figure spun around to face Serena and she quickly realized that it was not Snape, but none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Snape warned me that you would be here for a detention. So I requested that he allow me to speak with you. Tell me, how is the mission coming along?"

"Not as much as a 'Hi, how are you?', huh? It's always about work, isn't it?" Serena asked, disgusted.

"Not always."

Serena snorted. "Like I really believe that line."

"Serena, how have you been then?" Bellatrix asked, pure venom laced into her question.

"I'd be better if you could keep your Death Eaters under control," Serena shot back, nastily.

"Snape told me all about your little fight and I must say, I believe you finally got what you deserved."

"Notice I said 'Death Eaters', not 'Death Eater', _mother_."

"So who else was causing problems, my dear daughter? Maybe, I'll kill them for you."

"That's a laugh! You would never kill him, unfortunately."

"Who is it?"

"Malfoy. He attacked me in a hall. I should have killed him."

"Does he know who you are?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Of course not! No one here knows who I really am. No one knows that I'm your daughter. But he has been flirting with me and it is getting really annoying!"

"He knows you are a pureblood then and he must be able to see through your disguise."

"I want nothing to do with him."

"It doesn't matter what you want. You will do as I tell you and if I tell you to befriend Draco Malfoy as well, you will as you are told."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you will most likely be killed. You are not to be linked with anyone other than a pureblood," Bellatrix said, turning her back to Serena.

"Other than the trio, right?" Serena shot at her mother's back.

Bellatrix spun back around, "What about the trio?"

"I'm not to talk to anyone who is not a pureblood unless they are a member of the trio, correct?"

"You should not even talk to them."

"Then how else am I supposed to befriend them?"

"You will listen to me and not question my orders."

"Only in your dreams," Serena muttered under her breath, glaring at her mother.

"What did you just say to me?" Bellatrix questioned, standing forward and placing her wand at Serena's throat.

"Nothing that was meant for your ears."

"Tell me what you said," the older witch ordered.

"Fine. I said for you to 'buzz off'!"

"Liar!" Bellatrix hissed as she whacked Serena soundly across the face.

Serena stepped backwards and placed her hand on her hand and started to draw it. She didn't want to fight her mother, but if she needed to, she would defend herself. Bellatrix stepped closer, closing the gap between them and with a flick of her wrist, threw Serena into a wall. Serena cracked her head soundly against the wall and slowly got up from the floor. She tightened the grip on her wand as Bellatrix stepped forward. But before she could raise her wand, Bellatrix had both hands closed around her neck and was choking her. Serena fought her mother's grip but she was slowly weakening and was unable to perform the magic that could very well save her life.

Serena choked a few more times and she knew she was dying. Her mother was killing her. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Harry. Would he miss her? Would he avenge her death? Would he kill her parents and rid the world of evil? Or would he die at their hands like so many others had, herself included? Harry…

Author's Notes:

Bellatrix's motives will become clear all too soon. The story will be finished by Monday, May 30th.

**po –** Thanks for the review! Romance is something that I need to work on for sure, and I'm sorry that it seems abrupt. I realize that now, but there is not much I can about it, other than say Serena's never really been in love before, so she thinks she's in love. And Harry hasn't really either, so they could just be jumping the gun with what they think is love and true love will actually come later. Who knows? I'm not a terribly romantic person myself and I have only just now fallen in what I think is love. But who knows for me either because we were kinda pushed together by friends. Love is a very complicated thing!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**W**ith each passing minute, Harry was growing more concerned. Serena should have back from her detention long ago. Something wasn't right. Was Serena hurt? Had Snape attacked her? Could she have met Malfoy on her way back to Gryffindor Tower? Thousands of possibilities were racing through his mind. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. Harry stood up and walked to the portrait hole."Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily from her position beside Ron on the couch.

"To find Serena," he replied and then he was gone.

Harry raced down to the dungeons, leaping down stairs at an alarming rate. Out of breath, he finally turned the corner to Snape's classroom and slowed down. He knocked on the solid wood door. When no one replied, he slowly opened the door. At first glance, he couldn't see anything. Harry turned to leave, but then he caught a glimpse of black material and black hair. He entered the dungeon with his eyes fixed on the black material and hair.

It was a body.

"Please, no," he whispered, shaking his head as he stepped closer and closer. In seconds, he would see the person's face.

Cautiously, he walked to the other side of the body and kneeled down on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the hair from the face and looked into Serena's face. Horrified, he fell backwards. His worst fears had come true. Serena had been hurt. Tears came to his emerald green eyes as he sat down on the cold stone floor and lifted Serena's body into his lap.

Suddenly, a coughing sound was heard and Serena moved. Harry was alert and helped Serena move into a sitting position. She coughed some more and began to breathe. Her eyes were wide with fear and she seemed scared. Who could have done this to her?

"Ha-a-a-rry?" she coughed.

"I'm here, Serena. I'm right here, " he whispered softly, trying to comfort Serena.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"I would never dream of leaving you."

"And I will never leave you…" she said as she started to close her eyes.

"Serena? Serena? Come back, Serena! You can't leave! Don't surrender to the darkness that is calling!" he cried.

_"It is time for you to follow your destiny. You are being tested, Serena. Are you worthy of your powers?" a female voice said. _

"What destiny?" Serena asked.

"Your destiny is either become the greatest good witch to ever live, or to fall into shadow and become the most powerful Dark leader. You alone have the power to choose the fate of the wizarding world. Can you free them from the Dark Lord's reign? Or will become the new Dark Lord?"

"What?"

"A prophecy foretold your destiny long ago. You have heard it before."

"What prophecy?"

"IT HAS BEGUN…

THE SECOND WAR HAS ARRIVED…

THE GREAT BATTLE OF OUR TIME…

TWO PEOPLE WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE WAR…

FOR GOOD OR EVIL CAN NOT YET BE TOLD…

ONE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARK…

THE OTHER IS THE DARK LORD'S EQUAL…

THINGS ARE IN MOTION WHICH CAN'T BE UNDONE…

IT HAS BEGUN…"

"I am the daughter of the dark aren't I? And Harry is the Dark Lord's equal. It all makes sense…"

"Together, you can save the world, or you can destroy it. The balance of good and evil lies with you, Serena."

"What if I-we fail?"

"The Dark Lord will become greater and more powerful than ever before."

"What should I do?"

"Look inside yourself. You must decide if you wish to follow your dark heritage or follow the path you are already walking. No one can decide for you."

"But…" Serena began, but the darkness faded and she was thrown back into the present.

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?" she called franticly, as her vision returned.

"I'm right here Serena. I haven't gone anywhere. What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Who hurt you?"

"What?"

"Who attacked you? Who tried to kill you? You were dead when I came in. You had stopped breathing."

She looked right into Harry's eyes and unblinking, she told him, "I don't know, but I swear I will kill them."

"You can't remember?"

"Sometimes the mind blocks horrific events as to not worry a person too much. It could be a blessing in disguise."

"But someone tried to kill you, at Hogwarts of all places."

"That maybe true, but you are with me now and I trust that you will not let anyone harm me. And I will do the same for you."

"Do you want to head back to the tower now?" Harry asked, helping Serena up. "Or the hospital wing?"

"I think Madam Pomfrey has seen enough of me lately, so let's head back to the tower," she said, leaning on Harry as they began the slow walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

The whole walk back, Serena couldn't take her mind away from the prophecy. Did Voldemort and Bellatrix know about the prophecy? If so, would they kill her before she could join forces with Harry to destroy them? Harry and Voldemort couldn't duel with their wands, so was Serena supposed to help Harry destroy Voldemort by channeling Harry's power against Voldemort?

Author's Notes:

There is going to be a huge time leap in the next chapter. And things are winding down for the story and all the loose ends that can be tied up, will be tied up within the next two chapters.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Towards the end of October…**

Malfoy and Snape had left Serena alone ever since those first few days. Serena couldn't help being just a little suspicious, but she wasn't going to waste all of her time on them. She was more worried about Voldemort and Bellatrix and what they were planning. Halloween was fast approaching which was the anniversary of the murder of the Potters. And Voldemort loved to plan attacks on Halloween. Which meant that they were all in danger.

* * *

One evening, a week before Halloween, Dumbledore announced a Halloween ball at dinner. It was open to the whole school and would last until midnight. Serena had a terrible feeling about the whole idea of the ball. Something bad was going to happen on that night and she could feel it. But she still put a smile on her face and said yes when Harry asked her if she would attend the ball with him.

"So, are you and Harry going to the ball?" Hermione called from across the table.

"Of course we are! What about you and Ron?" Serena replied with a knowing smile.

"He asked me and I said yes!"

"That's wonderful news, Hermione! Now we just need to figure out what we are going to wear!"

"Want to go shopping this weekend in Hogsmeade? It is a Hogsmeade weekend after all," Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll see you later," Hermione called as Harry and Serena left the table.

Harry held Serena's hand as they walked along, leaving the Great Hall. Harry led the way through the hallways and up the stairs. And finally, they walked up and down one corridor several times. Serena wondered what Harry was up to and then he opened a door that Serena could have sworn hadn't been there before.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Serena," he announced as he entered the room.

Serena was in awe of the room. It looked like a classroom and had loads of defense books. She walked around, reading spines and examining the room. Eventually, she turned to face Harry.

"What do you think?"

"Is this where the DA meets?" she asked.

"Yes it is, and we are due to have our first meeting tonight. I was hoping that you would help me run the class."

"Of course I will!"

"I thought you would say yes," he said with a smile and Serena kissed him.

"After so little time together, I'm amazed that you can already read my thoughts. Snape spent the last sixteen years trying to do so and he hasn't succeeded."

"Maybe it's because you let me read your thoughts."

"True. So what are we teaching the DA tonight?"

"How about wandless magic? Just minor things of course. Unless you don't want to," Harry said quickly.

"I did promise I would teach it, so why not?"

"Great, the DA will be here in about 20 minutes. Do you want to teach me a bit before they arrive?"

"Sure," she said and proceeded to show Harry a bit of wandless magic.

20 minutes later, all the original members of the DA, along with some new members, arrived. They weren't too surprised to see Serena. But they were surprised that she was teaching the lesson.

"Today," Harry began. "We will be learning wandless magic. My girlfriend, Serena, will be teaching us."

"Good evening and will everyone please put their wands away? You won't be needing them."

All of the DA members did as Serena asked and looked to her for direction. It was a strange feeling for Serena. All of these people, all of them against the Dark side, were looking to her for help. They trusted her--a former Death Eater-in-training.

"Now, wandless magic is not much harder than any other type of magic. But I can only show you and tell you want to do. You have to do the work. Anyone have a problem with that?"

"No," replied the DA members.

"Good, now let's focus on a simple spell. A summoning spell. Everyone is going to summon a cushion. Now focus on the wand movements, speak the spell and imagine the cushion coming to you. Watch me," she said and she moved her hand the same way she would a wand and spoke the spell.

Everyone gasped as a cushion flew to her and she caught it in her left hand. "Now you try," she said with a smile on her face.

Soon the air was thick with flying cushions and squeals of delight. Everyone, even Neville Longbottom, could summon a cushion without a wand. After an hour of cushion flying madness, Harry called out, "This meeting is now over!"

"Aww…" cried several members of the DA who were having fun.

"Feel free to practice harder spells on your own," Serena called as they all left the room.

Once they had all left, Harry and Serena began to slowly walk back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione and Ron, chatting about the meeting the whole way.

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione, Ron, Serena, and Harry headed into Hogsmeade with the majority of Hogwarts. Hermione and Serena went one way and Ron and Harry went another way because they didn't want to get dragged along with the girls. Not that Serena could blame them because they were dress shopping for the ball.

"It feels strange sometimes, doesn't it?" Hermione asked Serena, while they were shopping.

"What feels strange?"

"Knowing that you used to be a Dark witch and now you are our best friend and Harry's girlfriend."

"It does feel strange, but being friends with the three of you, it just seems right."

"Yeah, it was sure had being the only girl with the two of them."

"I can only imagine," Serena said with a smile.

"What do you think about this one?" Hermione asked, holding up a light pink floor-length dress.

"Perfect, Hermione, just perfect! I think that is your dress."

"What about you? No luck?"

"Not yet," she said with a frown.

"Do you want to look in another store?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you head across the street then, while I pay for mine?" Hermione suggested.

"I think I will," Serena said and she left the store.

Across the street was some kind of a costume store. Serena was surprised at first that Hermione would send her there, but once inside she knew why. It was a Renaissance costume store and it had the most beautiful dresses. Serena wandered around and around for several minutes before she stopped.

In front of Serena was a gorgeous light blue dress with a silver bodice. The dress had flowing sleeves and a low neck. It was simple yet elegant. And it was just what she had been looking for.

"Can I help you, miss?" a sales witch asked.

"Oh, yes I think you can. I would like to buy this dress," Serena said happily.

"It is quite a lovely creation isn't it?" the sales witch remarked as she took the dress to the register and rung it up.

"I certainly think so."

"Well, enjoy it," the sales witch said, handing the dress to Serena after Serena paid for it.

"Thank you," Serena said, smiling as she headed for the door.

As she stepped outside, Hermione appeared from across the street. "I see you found a dress!" she called.

"Yes, I did!"

"Good, now let's find the guys," Hermione said and the two girls went off in search of their boyfriends.

Author's Notes:

Only one more chapter to go.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Daughter of the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Serena and the plot!

**Chapter Fifteen**

The day of the Halloween Ball, Serena received an owl from her mother. The message said:

My Dear Daughter Serena,

Tonight is the night that you make us proud. Tonight is the night that you let yourself be known as the Dark Lord's daughter and loyal servant. Tonight you will lead Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to us. By midnight, you must meet us in the Dark Forest.

If you do not come, you will have betrayed the Dark Lord and he will have you killed. Do not betray us, Serena.

Your mother, Bellatrix

"No you are wrong, mother. I have already betrayed you and I will not lead them to your hands. I will lead the Order to you and end this. I am not your loyal servant. I am the servant of no one!" Serena cried as she threw the parchment into the nearby fire.

_"Tonight you will make your choice and your doom will be appointed," _called a female voice, the same voice that had told her of the prophecy.

Serena shook her head angrily. She did not need voices telling her what to do. She had enough to worry about. She had to find Dumbledore and tell him—

Tell him what? What did she need to tell him? She couldn't remember. Oh well, it must not have been too important. No more important than that evening's Halloween Ball.

* * *

The Halloween Ball began at ten o' clock sharp. At 9:45pm, Hermione and Serena made their way down the stairs to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting. Both the boys were wearing their dress robes and Hermione and Serena were wearing their dresses.

"I must say, you look fabulous this evening. Are you sure you are Serena?" Harry told Serena as he took her hand.

"Very funny. Of course I am Serena! By the way, you look quite handsome yourself tonight," Serena replied.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," she said, with a smile.

Harry and Serena followed Hermione and Ron out of the common room and to the Great Hall. The Great Hall had been transformed into dance floor, complete with orange and black decorations. Some wizarding band was playing music and couples danced on the floor. The two couples joined the party and danced.

All too soon, the Ball was coming to an end. At 11:30pm, Harry pulled Serena aside and handed her a small box.

"I bought this for you in Hogsmeade. It's a necklace. I hope you like it," he said worried as she opened the box.

Serena gasped, as she looked at the beautiful silver horseshoe inlayed with blue stones. She looked up at Harry, a wide smile on her face. She then threw her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back and then helped her put the necklace around her neck.

"It's so lovely, Harry."

"I thought you could use a good luck charm."

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"It wasn't a problem."

"Oh I just remembered something. Where is Hermione and Ron?"

"Inside, why?" Harry asked confused.

"I have this feeling that some thing bad is about to happen in the Dark Forest. We must prevent it. We need to find them."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know, but we should hurry."

Serena took off and Harry followed her back into the Great Hall. Serena quickly found Hermione and Ron standing near the doors and she hissed at them, "Follow me!" and took off running again.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked Serena.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" Ron asked.

"The Dark Forest."

"We're heading into the Dark Forest? But there are spiders in there. Giant spiders!"

"The spiders won't dare bother us, Ron, for they have already fled," Serena called as they entered the Dark Forest.

"Why would the spiders flee?" Harry asked and he suddenly knew the reason as they all stopped running.

Serena had led them into a trap. Death Eaters had surrounded the four friends and the Dark Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of them.

"Well done, my daughter," Voldemort said in his high cold voice.

"No problem," Serena replied.

"You betrayed us? Serena, what is going on?" Harry questioned.

"I finally realized that I could no longer resist. I can't escape my heritage, Harry. I'm so sorry that I had to fool you."

"It was all an act, wasn't it? You never loved me, did you?"

"No, I did love you. That was never an act," Serena said softly.

"Now, kill him," Voldemort ordered.

Serena slipped a dagger out of the sleeve of her dress and turned towards Harry. Harry swallowed hard and stared Serena in the face. This wasn't his beloved Serena. Her eyes didn't have a red glow to them.

"I love you Serena. And you love me. You are stronger than this," Harry called, pleading with Serena.

Serena raised the dagger. Harry froze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as the red glow disappeared and the dagger sliced through the air and into flesh.

Harry didn't feel the blade and he looked at Serena. Horrified, he realized that she had stabbed herself. Serena's eyes were filled with pain and she almost fell to the ground but Harry caught her.

"Serena," he whispered. "Serena… Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you," she whispered back as her eyes closed.

"Do you see what you have done? Can you see it? You killed her! You bloody bastard, you killed her! Your own daughter! Look at what you have done!" Harry yelled at Voldemort.

Voldemort took one glance at a furious Harry and disappeared as did Bellatrix and the Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's side.

"She wasn't going to kill us, was she?" Ron asked.

"No, she wasn't in control. Voldemort had taken over her mind and was forcing her against her will. But she regained control in those few seconds so she could take her own life. She sacrificed herself to save us," Harry said softly.

"Thank you, Serena," Hermione whispered.

"I swear that one of these days, Voldemort will pay for what he has done."

Author's Notes:

This story is officially over! I'm sorry if the ending sucks, but a sequel is planned. Look for the sequel sometime after June 20th. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing, if you made it this far! And many thanks to my tireless beta, Ari Moon!


End file.
